mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
ONE PIECE ART NUE 6:Final Act
▼大詰　都城塞鵺決戦之場 Final Act: The Final Battle at the Castle of the City. 二十五. Twenty-five. ラーク皇子は気絶した菊姫を連れて 都を守る城塞に陣を構えていた Prince Lark took fainted Princess Kiku and camped at the castle which protected the City. . 目覚めた菊姫が トラツグへの想いを告げる Princess Kiku awoke and told her heart with Toratsugu. . 私は彼の無実を信じています！ 真犯人はきっと他にいるはず！ I believe his innocence! ''' '''I’m sure there must be the true culprit! . . しかしラーク皇子はそれをあざ笑う But, Prince Lark demanded scornfully. . トラツグは必ず捕えて公開処刑しますよ たとえ・・・ 本当の暗殺者が私であったとしてもね I shall surely capture Toratsugu to execute him in public. ''' '''Even though... I was the real murderer. . まさか・・・　そんな！ No...way! . ラーク皇子の表情から 事件の真相を察した菊姫は 残忍な皇子へ掴みかかった！ Princess Kiku learned the truth of the incident from his face and tackled the cruel prince! . 二十六. Twenty-six. この都の領主の座を手に入れたからには お前ももはや必要ないわっ！ Now, you are useless after I’ve got the post of the administrator of the City! . あわれ　菊姫は力任せに振り払われ 砦の最上階から落ちていった Alas! Princess Kiku was swept away roughly and fell from the top of the fortress. . ふん！ これもトラツグの 仕業にしてやろう！ Huh! I'll put this guilt on Toratsugu again! 二十七. Twenty-seven. 雲を割って現れたヌエに乗ったルフィが 地面に叩き付けられる寸前の菊姫を 見事にキャッチした Luffy on NUE appeared through the cloud, and caught Princess Kiku just before she almost crashed on the ground. . よっっしゃあ！！ Hooray!! . 麦わらの一味たちは 砦を取り囲んだ The Straw-hat party surrounded the fort. . . 二十八. Twenty-eight. 我が妻菊姫が 海賊にさらわれたぞ！ My wife Princess Kiku was taken away by pirates! 妖怪と海賊たちを撃ち殺せ！ 全大筒構え！ Shoot to kill the monster and the pirates. '' '''Set all cannons!' . 砲撃開始！ Fire! ' '撃て！　撃て！ Go! Go! . ドーン！ ドーン！ ドカーン！ Dooon! Dooon! DoKaaan! . ダメです　皇子！　当たりません！ ヌエの動きが速すぎます！ ''No, Prince! They won’t hit! ' NUE is too quick to move! . バキバキバキ！ メリメリッ！ ドガガッ！ Baki-baki-baki! ' '''Meri-merit! ' '''DoGaGat! . . . 皇子！ た、た、大変です！　海賊たちに！ つぎつぎと砲台が破壊 されていきます！ Prince! ' '''We, we have troubles! ' '''The pirates are breaking our cannons one after another! . ガズッ！ ボボム！ GaZut! ''' '''BoBom! . ひっひるむな！ Don't pull back! . . ♫～♬～ ガリガリ！ バリバリ！ ズバッ！ズバッ！ ♫～♬～ ' '''GariGari! ' 'BariBari! ' '''ZuBat! ZuBat! . 撃てえ！　撃てえ～！ Fireee! Fireeee! . . . . . . . 三十. Thirty. ルフィたちへの礼と 二人の無事を祝って 都をあげての宴がひらかれた They offered Utage, or a merry party for thanks to the Straw-hat party and return of two. . . やさしく見つめ合うトラツグと菊姫 Toratsugu and Princess Kiku look at each other gently. . 姫ご無事でなによりです Princess, I’m really happy you are safe. . ありがとう トラツグ Thank you, Toratsugu. . . すみません　私のせいで 姫を危険な目にあわせてしまった Please forgive me. ''' '''You were in danger because of my fault. . いいえ あなたは私を救ってくれたのです この美しい都とともに No, not your fault. ''' '''You saved me, and this beautiful City. . ・・姫 ..Princess. . 想い花の誓い 守ってくださったのですね You keep a vow of the flower of dear. . 一生を捧げるとお誓いしましたから I made a vow to live for it. . . 二人はしっかりと手を握りあった The two held each other’s hands firmly. . . . . めでたしめでたしだね And they all lived happily ever after. . チョッパーが言った Chopper said. . 妖怪はペットに できなかったけどな！ I failed to have a monster pet! . ルフィーが笑った Luffy laughed. . 褒美も 貰い損ねちゃったけど！ I failed to have a reward! . ナミも微笑んだ Nami smiled. . . ルフィーたち一行は また次の航海へと旅立っていった Luffy and the All Stars left to the next voyage. . . . . 完 Fin. . . PREV: ONE PIECE ART NUE 5:Act Five BACK: ONE PIECE ART NUE - 2017 @ Daikaku-ji - HOME: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:ONE PIECE 20thCategory:TripCategory:PhotoCategory:Translation